general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Webber (Hudson West)
Jake redirects here. For other uses of this name, see Jake (disambiguation). |residence = 458 Lexington Ave Queens Point Port Charles, New York |parents = Jason Morgan Elizabeth Webber Lucky Spencer (legal) Sam Morgan (step) |siblings = Cameron Spencer Aiden Spencer (maternal half) Danny Morgan (paternal half) Lila McCall (surrogate; stillborn) |grandparents = Alan Quartermaine Susan Moore (both deceased) Monica Quartermaine (adoptive) (paternal) Jeff Webber (maternal) Luke and Laura Spencer (legal paternal) |greatgrandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) Steve Hardy Helene Webber (both deceased) Audrey Hardy (step) Martin (maternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (deceased) Jason and Barbara Vining (both deceased) (legal paternal) |aunts/uncles = Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) (paternal) Steve Webber Sarah Webber (maternal) Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (legal paternal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal great) Pat Spencer (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (legal paternal great) Ruby Anderson Fred Eckert (legal paternal great-great; deceased) |cousins = Michael Quartermaine Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) (paternal cousins) Spencer Cassadine Rocco Falconeri (legal paternal cousins) Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (paternal once removed) Valerie Spencer Carly Corinthos-Jacks B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (legal paternal once removed) |godparents = Nikolas Cassadine |relatives = Maya Ward Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal second cousins) Michael Quartermaine Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (legal paternal second cousins) |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Jacob Martin "Jake" Spencer is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital and has appeared on its SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift. He is the son of former mob boss, Jason Morgan and his now ex-fiancée, Nurse Elizabeth Webber via one night stand and the legal son of Lucky Spencer. Casting Twins Landon and Trey portrayed Jake in 2007. Triplets Amanda, Miranda, and Maryssa Jones portrayed Jake in 2007 on GH and GH: Night Shift. Twins Edward and James Nigbor portrayed Jake from 2007-11. James Nigbor returned to the role in 2015. Background Elizabeth finds out her husband, Lucky, is addicted to pain pills and is having an affair with Maxie Jones. After promising to get clean, Elizabeth again finds Lucky in bed with Maxie and is devastated. She ends up going to Jason for comfort, where she finds out that Jason walked in on his girlfriend, Sam McCall, in bed with Ric Lansing. The two of them sleep together to console each other. In the morning, they both decide to go their separate ways for the sake of the people they love. Later, though, Elizabeth finds out she's pregnant and is not sure if Jason or Lucky is the father. Lucky, high on drugs, tries to make a fake bust and ends up nearly hitting Elizabeth. When he finds out she's pregnant, he promises to get clean for the sake of the baby. Elizabeth later has a paternity test done on her baby and it shows that Jason is the father. She keeps this a secret, however, and lets everyone believe Lucky is the father. Elizabeth ends up telling Jason the truth during the Metro Court hostage crisis while stuck in an elevator with him. Jason and Elizabeth vowed to do whatever they have to do to keep their child safe, including having Jason give up his rights to his son in order to protect him from the mob. The truth, however, comes out during the Black and White Ball in 2007. Jason, Lucky and Liz (and Sam) agree to continue letting everyone believe that Lucky is his father in order to keep Jake safe. It was believed that Jake died in a hit-in-run in 2011, but on July 6, 2015, Lucky tells Luke and Laura that Jake is alive and on July 9, Luke finds Jake on Cassadine Island with Helena. Jake also knows that both Lucky and Jason are his fathers. On November 6, Jason tells Jake that no one will call him Little Jake anymore because his (Jason's) name isn't Jake it's Jason and he's his father. Storylines |-|2007-11= On May 4, 2007, Elizabeth goes into labor and passes out while trying to call for help. Jason, who stopped by to check on Elizabeth, takes her to General Hospital. Her son is delivered via emergency C-section, and wasn't breathing when he was born but luckily, both of them are saved. Jason spends some time with his son while waiting for Elizabeth to wake up before Lucky arrives. While the two bond as a family with Jake, Elizabeth goes into a coma. She doesn't wake up for awhile. Jason had a request from Elizabeth that if something happened to her, Jason would tell Lucky the truth. Lucky for Jason, just as he's about to tell Lucky that he himself is the father, Elizabeth wakes up. Elizabeth names her baby Jacob Martin. Both she and Lucky agree to name their friends, Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine as godparents. She tells Lucky, Nikolas, and Emily that the reason she chose the name was because she always liked the name Jake, and Martin was to honor her late maternal grandfather. When Jason visits her and Jake, she tells him the other reason for the name—she gave her son Jason's initials as a part of his name. Jason is honored and happy that she and Jake are safe. Sam eventually finds out the truth about Jake and is devastated. She wanted to have Jason's child, but found out she was infertile due to a gunshot wound she sustained when someone tried to kill Jason. When Maureen Harper kidnaps Jake in the park while Elizabeth has her back turned, Sam watches the kidnapping and says nothing. Jason, under arrest for murdering Lorenzo Alcazar, quickly gets himself out of jail to go and find his son. He gets the help of Amelia Joffee, who made several calls to Maureen and heard a baby crying. She became suspicious, as Maureen's newborn daughter died a few months before in a house fire. Jason and Amelia track down Maureen and find Jake with her. Maureen hands the baby over, and reveals that Sam saw the kidnapping happen. This causes Sam and Jason to break up. Lucky and Elizabeth end up divorcing when Jason reveals that he is Jake's father at the Black and White Ball. Later on, Lucky agrees to let everyone believe he is Jake's father to keep him safe, to both Elizabeth and Jason's satisfaction. In December 2008, the Russian mob threatens Jason. This leads to him sending Elizabeth with Jake and her other son, Cameron, up to the mountains in a remote cabin with Sam to hide out. The Russian mob, however, finds them, and Sam and Liz hold them off, but Jake ends up getting kidnapped. Jason eventually shows up, and he and Sam give chase to the Russians to find Jake. They corner them in a warehouse, but it catches fire. Luckily, Sam jumped out of a window with Jake right before it blew up. They bring Jake back to Elizabeth and Lucky, and Jason decides to leave parenting Jake to Elizabeth and Lucky to keep him safe, breaking up with Liz in the process. In September 2009, Port Charles hosts a carnival at GH. A reconciled Liz and Lucky bring Cameron and Jake along, while Jason and Sam are on a date, bringing them together again. Jake runs away from Elizabeth just before Jake's great-grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, drives his car through the carnival, unconscious at the wheel. His car collapses the tent Jake went into, and Jason, Elizabeth, Sam, and Lucky rummage through the debris and are able to find Jake, who is rushed into the hospital with a suspected concussion.http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/recaps/2009/090907.php Luckily, the doctor gives a clean bill of health, and Jake goes home with his family in good condition. On March 17-18, 2011, Jake is hit by a car in a hit and run. He is declared brain dead and is put on life support. After Carly Jacks learns of this, she goes to Jason and informs him that her daughter, Josslyn, has cancer and needs an organ transplant. She asks Jason for Jake's kidneys. Lucky and Elizabeth agree to donate Jake's organs, and the transplant saves Josslyn's life. After a police investigation, it is revealed that Luke Spencer was the one who hit Jake. Most people agree that it was a horrible accident, but Lucky blames his father's drinking for the accident. Luke, stricken with grief over killing his son's son, spins out of control. He trashes the Haunted Star, tries to provoke Jason into killing him, and eventually leaves town. Luke eventually returns, and sobers up. In Jake's honor, Luke later sets up a charity in Jake's name and Elizabeth and Jason thank him for honoring their son. He also has Coleman Ratcliffe change Jake's bar to The Floating Rib because Luke didn't want a big neon sign that said Jake on it. |-|2015-16= On July 9, 2015, Luke went to Cassadine Island to find Jake after Lucky told him that Jake was alive. Lucky didn't say where Jake could be found, but Luke assumed Cassadine Island, so that's where they went. After talking to Helena, she finally told him it was true, and after four years, Jake was alive. Luke didn't believe it until Jake drove his remote control car into the living room, ironically hitting Luke in the foot. Helena left them alone to talk. Jake then tells Luke his name is Jake and asks Luke what his name is. Jake is then reunited with Lucky, then Elizabeth and then meets big Jake (Jason). He is also given a clean bill of health by Patrick. After the appointment, Jake meets Sam and Carly again. He then meets his grandma, Monica and cousin, Michael. On August 14, he finally meets his little brother, Danny and they play together with motorcycles, while their mothers look on, Sam, with a smile on her face and Elizabeth, with a look of terror on hers. Right before Sam and Danny leave, Jake (Jason) comes back and sees them. Jake later watches his parents get engaged (again). In September, Jake wakes up from a dream that Jason was going leave him but he reassured him that he won't. In October, Jake comes home with a cut over his eye from fall while running home. His mom treats the cut and he goes upstairs but he just ends up sitting on the stairs listening to his mom and grandma talk about how Jake is really Jason and that Laura is worried about him (little Jake). Jake is later seen standing outside his parents room and he tells them that grandma is there. Later on, Jake colors a picture for his grandma. Then Laura hears a scream and goes to what happened and sees Cameron, with a mask on his face, on the floor holding his head. Jake tells Laura that Cameron fell but Cameron said that Jake pushed him by accident because he didn't like his Halloween mask. Later, Jason and Elizabeth come home and while Elizabeth and Laura talk, Jake and Jason bond and Jake tells him that he's his real daddy. Later, Elizabeth tries to tell Jake that he misunderstood and that she just said that Jake will be his dad. On Halloween, Jake is seen with his brothers and father about to go trick or treating in football costumes. He then asks where the candy comes from and Cameron tells him that they go door to door and Jake asks how they know that the people won't hurt them, to which Cameron responds "what?" but Jason tells him that no one is getting hurt because he will be with them the whole time. Just then Elizabeth walks in and they all go trick or treating. He is seen coming home from trick or treating with his family.After talking to Jason, Elizabeth asks Cameron and Jake if they would be okay with Jake adopting them after they get married. Cameron says yes and so does Jake but he again says that Jake doesn't have to adopt him because he's already his son. Elizabeth soon puts a stop to the conversation. In November, he is seen rehearsing what he is going to say at the wedding. Later on, he is seen getting ready with his brothers. Afterwards, Michael and Sabrina come to Elizabeth's house to pick up him and his brothers but before they go, Jake and Aiden ask their grandma Laura if she is coming to the wedding and she tells them no. When Jake and Aiden arrive at the church, Jake asks if they can go up to the choir loft with Cameron but Sabrina says no but they can wait for him at the bottom of the stairs, then Michael tells them not to mess anything up. At the church, he is seen with his brothers writing in the guest book, when Felix walks up and takes away the pen. The boys start getting impatient so Epiphany takes them out to the courtyard to play. They are then seen in the church at their seats when they hear music, which they think means the wedding is starting, so they go to the bridal room and drag their mom out. When they get out there, they wonder why Jake isn’t there yet. To keep the out of the way, Patrick sends them to their seats. They return a few minutes later ask their mom when the wedding is going to start and Elizabeth says not yet. Seeing that they are getting more impatient, Epiphany interjects and offers to take them to get ice cream with Felix and Sabrina. The next morning, Jason tells Jake that no one will be calling him little Jake anymore because his (Jason's) name is Jason and he's his father, to which Jake hugs him and says I know. Jason then tries to get Jake to tell him what he means, he asks if he saw him or anything on Cassadine island but Liz injects and stops the conversation before Jake rats her out, by telling him to go get ready for school. Before Jake goes to school, he gets a visit from his grandma Monica, who hugs him and tells him to learn a lot and to be nice to the other kids. On Thanksgiving, Jake goes to the Quartermaine's, where he's greeted by his grandma. When Jake find out that Helena is dead, he gets so upset that he drops a glass figure and when his mom asks if he's upset, he says yes. This is when his mother finally realizes that he needs help. Later on, his little brother, Danny arrives and they play with cars and motorcycles and he also tells Danny that his mom, Elizabeth knows a secret about their dad, which Sam overhears. Later on, the whole family (Monica, Tracy, Michael, Jason, Jake, Danny, Sam and Dillon) including Elizabeth, Patrick, Sabrina and Paul have pizza after the power goes out due to Paul trying to deep fry the turkey. The next day, Jake and Danny have a playdate. During the playdate, Sam asks Jake about the secret he's keeping and he tells her that it made his grandma Laura mad at his mom, but once he starts to clam up Sam backs off. After Jason leaves Elizabeth house without telling her to apologize to Sam for yelling at her he comes down stairs and asks his mother were daddy was. On Christmas, Jake and his brothers talk about what they want for Christmas and Jake says he has everything he wants--to be home with mom and dad. Then Elizabeth pulls out the Christmas stockings and Jake asks if she had to get him but she says no she kept his from when he was little. Then the boys wonder if Jason is going to be there and Elizabeth says she doesn't know because Jason is in jail. Jake then gets upsets and says he hates Christmas. Afterwards, Elizabeth sits the boys down and tells them the real story of Christmas. After the story, Jason shows up with presents for the boys. Jake asks if he home for good so Jason sits the boys down and tells them they have the best mom and that he loves them and will see them a lot but he can't stay. Later on. the boys go see Santa. On New Year's Eve, Jake tells his mother that he saw someone outside the house and that he needs his daddy. Elizabeth calls Jason to come over because Jake is scared and when he gets there Jason makes it clear that he is always there for Jake. The next day, Jason has a brief conversation with Elizabeth about a custody arrangement for Jake. On January 6, 2016, Elizabeth takes Jake to work with her because he says he has a stomach ache and because his sitter can't watch him today. Once they get to hospital, they see Franco and she tells Jake to promise her not to talk to him. Franco comes over to Jake and Elizabeth who are sitting on a bench and asks Jake if he wants to color but Jake tells him that he's not suppose to talk to him. Then Officer Young comes to update Elizabeth on the case of who Jake possibly saw. So Jake will not hear Elizabeth, she reluctantly lets Jake talk to Franco after he gives Jake crayons to color with and she tells Franco she will be watching him and that Jake is sick and remember that. When Elizabeth comes back Jake and Franco are playing and then she takes Jake to get something to eat. Jake leaves the paper he was coloring with on the bench and Franco picks it up and see that Jake was drawing creepy houses with a black background surrounding them. Later on, Elizabeth and Jake are seen outside of Kelly's but when she sees Sam with Jason, she suggests that they go to an Italian restaurant Jake and Laura end up scaring Elizabeth since she did not think anyone was home. Laura then tells Elizabeth that Audrey asked her to pick up Jake and bring him home since he said he was not feel well. Then Jake tells Elizabeth that he feels better when mommy and daddy are home with him. After he says that Elizabeth tells Jake that he can go upstairs and play videos games. Once Elizabeth thinks her son is upstairs she talks to Laura about Jason and just as Elizabeth says that she thinks Sam and Jason are getting closer. Laura tells Elizabeth that Jake is on the stairs listening to there conversation. Elizabeth then tells him "what did I say about listening to adult conservation, Jake" and he tells her sorry and he goes back up stairs. Jake is later seen staying at the Metro Court with his parents since Jason is worry about the picture that was found broken in Elizabeth's house. Later on, Jason takes Jake for ice cream. When they get back to the room Sam is there and Jake is very rude to her. Jake then claims that Sam was the person that broken into his mother's house and broke their family picture. Jason says he knows it wasn't Sam and that it's not good to lie. The next day, Jake goes to see a therapist that Kevin Collins recommended. Later on, the therapist tells Elizabeth that Jake is very attached to his father and she thinks that art therapy with Franco will be good for him much to Elizabeth's shock. The therapist also suggested verbal therapy. While Elizabeth talks to the therapist, Jake colors with Franco. Jake gets upset that Sam is in his house and again blames her for breaking the family picture. Sam tries to tell him that she would never try to hurt him, but he claims that she already did. Then Elizabeth takes Jake upstairs to build a race track. Elizabeth tries to explain to him that her and Jason love him, but they are not getting married and they are not living together anymore. Then Laura shows up and Jake goes to bed. While Elizabeth and Laura are talking Jake eavesdrops and hears his mom bad mouth Sam. Jake is then seen drawing a picture of what looks like a dead Sam. A few days later, Elizabeth asks Jake if he wants to come play soccer with his brothers, to which he tells her that he hates soccer. Afterwards Jason comes over and Jake shows him a picture he drew of the two of them and says that "he can put it in the room that you and mommy sleep in." Jason then explains to him, again, that he loves Jake and his brothers but that he and Elizabeth are not getting married nor will he be living with them, to which Jake does not react well too. After Elizabeth leaves for work, Jason sits down with Jake and looks through his drawings and finds a disturbing picture (dead looking Sam). Jake then asks if he likes his drawings. On January 29, Jake is seen with his dad, who is asking him about the lady in the picture. First he says the lady is pretend, then from a video game. Jason tries to get him to open but before he does the sitter shows up. Then Jason leaves and Jake and his sitter play with silly string but Jake gets it in her hairs so she leaves him alone to go clean up. While alone Jake throws something through the window to make it look like the stalker and then cuts his finger. A few minutes later, Sam shows up to see Elizabeth, who isn't home and she asks Jake where the sitter is and if he broke the window because the glass is on the outside not the inside. He denies breaking the window and runs to the basement to hide from Sam. Sam ends up tripping on the steps and falls down the stairs. Jake just watches as she falls and looks as she lays at the bottom of the stairs. Jake is then seen looking at Sam and asking if she's okay. Then his babysitter calls his name wondering where he is. Jake goes upstairs and then when Jason and Elizabeth arrive they find that Jake is gone. Then Elizabeth finds a note from Jake saying goodbye. Jason goes looking for Jake while Elizabeth stays home. When Jason gets back, he tells Elizabeth that Jake's bike is missing. A few minutes later, there is a screech and horns honking and Elizabeth screams "Jake!!". Jake is later seen in the hospital with facial bruising, a broken arm and leg and internal bleeding. Except this time the doctor has revealed that his prognosis is good. Jake regains consciousness with his parents by his side and tells them that he didn't runaway for the reason they think. Jake is then wheeled in for surgery. Crimes Committed *Pushed his brother, Cameron into a shelf, which caused him to hit his head 2015 *Lied about seeing a man in the window on New Years Eve 31, 2015 *Made it seem like there was a stalker in order to push his parents back together 2016 *Smashed a family photo and made it seem like someone broke in and smashed it 2016 *Smashed a window and tried to make it seem like someone threw a rock at him (Jake) 29, 2016 *Left his stepmother, Sam for dead in the basement of his house after she fell down the stairs 2016 *Ran away 1, 2016 Health and Vitals *Wasn't breathing when he was born 4, 2007 *Kidnapped by Maureen Harper 2007 *Had an ear infection 2007; GH:NS *Terrorized by two armed goons, in the park, under the orders of Sam McCall 2007 *Suffered from smoke inhalation and stopped breathing after his brother, Cameron set fire to the house 2008 *Kidnapped by the Russian mob 2008 *Was in Sam's arms when she jumped out of a window right before an explosion 2008 *Trapped under a collapsed carnival tent after his drugged great-grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, plowed into it with his car; suffered a mild concussion 2009 *Presumed dead after being hit by a car driven by his legal grandfather, Luke Spencer 2011 *Held captive by Helena Cassadine 2011-Jul 2015 *Fell while running home from school (suffered a laceration right above his eye) Oct 9, 2015 *Cut his finger on a piece of broken glass 29, 2016 *Hit by a car while on his bike after he ran away and rendered on unconscious 1, 2016; revealed Feb 2, 2016 *Broke his arm and leg in the accident Feb 2, 2016 *Underwent surgery to treat internal bleeding 2, 2016 Family tree Photo gallery Lizpreggo4.png|Liz finds out she's pregnant Lizjasepregnant.png|Liz tells Jason and Lucky that she's pregnant Liztalkstojake1.jpg|Elizabeth talks to Jake Ghlizhospital.png|Elizabeth in the hospital while pregnant with Jake Ghlizhostage.jpg|Liz has cramps during the hostage crisis LiasonJakekicks1.png|Jake kicks in the elevator Liasonyouarethefather.png|Elizabeth tells Jason that he is Jake's father Jakekicks3-6-07.png|Jake kicks Ithinkourbabyissayinghi4307.png|Jason feels Jake kick Ghcamfeels.png|Jake kicking LizPretermlabor.png|Elizabeth goes into preterm labor Lizprematurelabor.png|Elizabeth in preterm labor Lizduringherpregnancy.png|Elizabeth during her pregnancy Lizbleeding.png|Elizabeth is bleeding GhLizinlabor1.png|Elizabeth in labor JasonfindsLiz1.png|Jason finds Elizabeth passed out Lizbeforecsection.png|Elizabeth before her C-section LizC-section.png|C-section Jakeisborn.png|Jake is born BabyJake07.png|Baby Jake isn't crying Lizc-section.jpg|Jake's birth Jakecries.png|Jake cries for the first time Jakedaddy.png|Jason holds baby Jake for the first time Babyjakeliz.png|Elizabeth holds baby Jake for the first time Luckyjake.png|Lucky holds baby Jake for the first time Jakeisnamed.png|Elizabeth names her son Jake SamholdsJakeMS.png|Sam holds baby Jake for the first time Jaslizjake.jpg|Jason, Elizabeth and baby Jake Elizabeth-Luckyjc-.jpg|Jake meets his brother, Cameron SamJake1.png|Jake and Sam LizJake1.png|Jake and his mom Jasejake.png|Jake and his dad Jakepark.png|Jake in the park before his kidnapping Jasonfindsjake.jpg|Jake is found after he was kidnapped JasonfindsJake.png LiasonFamily.png|Jason returns Jake to his mom LizandJakehosptial.png|Liz brings Jake to the hospital LL2Jake1.png|Jake, Elizabeth and Lucky LizJake2.png Jasonjake.jpg|Jake and Jason Ghbabyjake2.jpg|Jake and Elizabeth LuckyJake2.png|Jake and Lucky Nightshiftjakejase.jpg|Jake and Jason Samjake.jpg|Jake and Sam Spencerfamily4.png Lizcamjake1.jpg|Jake with his mother and brother at the cabin Babyjaketrucks.jpg|Jake kidnapped SamsaveslittleJake.png|Sam saves Jake Ghjakesam.jpg|Jake and Sam Jasonbringsjakehome.jpg|Jason, Jake and Elizabeth Jakeluckysam.jpg|Jake with Lucky and Sam Lucky-and-liz-find-jake.jpg|Lucky and Elizabeth find Jake after the carnival tragedy Stretchejake.jpg|Jake is loaded on to a stretcher Jakeliz.jpg|Jake in the hospital CamJakey1.png|Jake and Cameron JakeJaSam.png|Jake spends time with his dad and Sam JakeJames.png|Jake talks to Jason and Sam Aidencamjake1.png|Jake meets Aiden AidenfamilyGH.jpg|Jake with his family Camaidenjakeliz.jpg|Jake with his mother and brothers Luckylizjake.jpg|Jake with his mom and dad Jakejason.png|Jake on Jason's motorcycle Jakeisalive1.png|Jake is alive Mynameisjake.png|"My name's Jake, what yours" SpencerFamReunion.png|Jake is reunited with his father, Lucky Jakeishome.png|Lucky and Luke take Jake home JakeLiz.png|Jake is reunited with his mother, Elizabeth Jakemotorcycle.png|Motorcycles are still Jake's favorite JakeJasonplay.png|Jake meets Jake (aka Jason, his father) LiasonJ.png|Jake and his parents Jakecleanbillofhealth.png|Patrick gives Jake a clean bill of health SamJake.png|Jake meets his step-mother, Sam again JakeJasonhospital1.png|Jake and Jason playing cars on a gurney (Like they did in 2011) CarlyJake.png|Jake meets Carly again JakeMoncia.png|Jake and his grandma Monica JakeDannymeet.png|Jake meets his little brother, Danny JakeandDannyplay.png|Jake and Danny play JakeDannyJaSamLiason.png|Jake with Danny, his parents and Sam Jakebaddream.png|Jake had dream that Jason left him but Jason reassures him he isn't leaving Jakecut.png|Elizabeth tend to Jake's cut Jakefindsout.png|Little Jake finds out big Jake's his real daddy JakeLaura.png|Jake and grandma Laura JakeCamLaura.png|Jake, Cameron and grandma Laura JakeJasonrealdaddy.png|Little Jake tells big Jake that he's his real daddy JasonCJA.png|Jake, Cameron, Aiden and Jason dressed as football players for Halloween JLCJA1.png|"Happy family" LizCamJake.png|Jake, Cam and Liz CamJakeAreheresal.png|Jake and his brothers, Cameron and Aiden Lizandboys.png|Jake with his brothers and mom JakeAiden.png|Jake and Aiden LCJA1.png|Getting their mom for the wedding JakeImJasonurfather.png|"My name is Jason, and I'm your father" JakeJasonhug.png|Jake hugs Jason JakegrandmaMonica.png|Jake and grandma Monica LiasonJakearrive25.png|Jake arrives at the Quartermaines JakefindsoutthatHelenaisdead.png|Jake with his parents, cousin, Michael and Sabrina after he finds out about Helena JakeyDannyplay.png|Jake and Danny play with cars and motorcycles JaketellsDanny1.png|Jake tells Danny about Liz LiasonJake25.png|Jake and his parents JakeJason8.png|Arriving for the playdate JakeDannySam.png|Jake and Danny have a playdate SamJake2.png|Jake and Sam SamJakesecret.png|Jake tells Sam a little bit more about the secret he's keeping JakeJaSam1.png|Jake with his dad and Sam Jakemomhug15.png|Jake and his mom hug SpenceboysmomXmas.png|Jake, Elizabeth, Cameron and Aiden on Christmas SpenceboysJizXmas.png|Jake with his parents and brothers on Christmas Jakecomfortedbyrents.png|Jake wants his dad to stay after he has a scare JakemeetsFranco.png|Jake meets Franco Jakeisscared1.png|Jake is scared JakeJasonicecream.png|Jake and his dad get ice cream JakeisnothappytoseeSam.png|Jake is not happy to see Sam GhJakelies.png|Jake lies about Sam JakeisnothappytoseeSam1.png|Jake is not happy to see Sam in his house JakeLiztalk.png|Elizabeth talks to Jake about his dad JakemomLaura.png|Jake with his mom and grandma Laura Samconfrontation.png|Sam confronts Jake about what's been going on at the house Jakecheckson.png|Jake checks on Sam after she falls down the stairs References Category:Characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Fictional adoptees Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Eckert family Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Spencer family Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Fictional criminals